Forbidden Island
by The Gone Angel
Summary: His life and many others changed when he found that island that only had a few people living on it...all because he escaped his death. Cry thought he'd be safer here, but to his horror, a dark evilness is rising...and he might have a crush during it. (AU, PewDieCry) (Hiatus)
1. Welcome To Youtuba

**Disclaimer: I don't own PewDiePie, Cry, or any other youtuber I use. :)**

**First PewDieCry fic! I'm so excited! There was one story about Cry getting stranded on an island and Pewds finding him- I loved the idea. I wanted to make a more mysterious fanfiction of it. The romance will take awhile, since they both believe and are straight.**

**I would love helpful reviews to help me with Pewds and Cry's personalities more, since whenever Pewds comes into play later...I'M SCARED O.O'**

**Warning: Ages are changed quite a bit here. So don't go off saying they're wrong, because I KNOW they're wrong!**

* * *

Cry, oblivious to the seething glare of his teacher, fiddles with the string of his white, poker-faced mask. If anyone looks at him, the pretty setting sun will reflect colors off his mask, beautiful shades of deep crimson, a soft orange, lavender, and the brightest of pink. His mop of dark brown hair gave him short bangs, covering his forehead. His friend, Toby, says he uses too much baby shampoo for his skin to make it that soft and clean. His mother tells him his eyes were the most beautiful part of him- a deep, twinkling ocean chlorine blue, that sparkles of humor and kindness.

He didn't think of himself as handsome or kind, the kind of person a girl loves. He feels like he is ugly with the jagged scars running down his face, cutting across his forehead and above his eyebrows. Nothing was cute about him. Bemused by the teacher's glare, he pretends to ignore her as she passes out the quiz to determine your future job.

You see, in the land of Youtuba, it use to be a place of fun, creative imagination, and humor. But, lately, they've killed any person who got a job of anything creative. The law states it now, too. They all say a singer before caused the building to light up in flames with the 'magical power of their voice,' they all grumble about a boy before who drew pictures that came to life and attacked citizens. That's why it was forbidden to let any creative person live.

Mrs. Rogers, who likes to be called by her first name, Robin, is a wry and intelligent lady of her thirties. She has long, fudge colored brown hair, that always has a slight waviness to it. She had pure, chocolate brown skin, and a slit, cold amber gaze that always says _I'm watching you. _She wears a formal outfit of a tight, black dress that reaches her thighs and shiny black heels.

Cry was finally sixteen, ready for a job and a new life ahead of him. He clutches his pencil tightly, determined to get a job without creativity, to actually continue living. "You may begin the test," Robin speaks lowly, a sly smirk gracing her features. "That depend on your life. I hope for you all that you do fabulous, and that the results spare your life. I think you all are an amazing class, better than last year. Just answer honestly and you'll do fine."

Cry ignores her long speech, remembering last year's class. The class that had two artists, a video gamer, and one singer. All three of them were quickly eliminated, and they had scolded Robin on her teaching skills. She, too, will be eliminated this year if there are creative people in her class again. Robin didn't deserve to be eliminated; killed in a strange way, murdered by something crazy. Nobody did.

He stares aimlessly around the classroom, wistfully glancing at everyone who think, who grasp the rumors of him wearing his mask. Some believe he had a terrible childhood, which was correct. Some believe he is an assassin in disguise, which isn't true. Those wary of him pretend he doesn't exist, so it's easier for them. His friend, Toby, was a different story. Toby approaches him constantly, chattering away about random things and violent video games, which were banned because of the no creativity law. Toby never cares about his mask or those rumors, he just saw him as a good person.

And Cry wishes there were more people in Youtuba like Toby, who accept people without judging their appearance or how rich they are. Cry is very poor, living in a small apartment with his mother and his younger brother, Nathan, who is just turning eight tomorrow. Plus, his mother brought home a six year old girl named Natalia, who use to live on the downtown streets in a cardboard box, and a puppy who is crippled, named Ribbon. So, his small apartment is very crowded at the moment. Then, something hard slaps against his cheek, and he cries out in shock.

Some of the class snickers quietly, while others just look away from him. Tears well up in his eyes, but he blinks them back defiantly, knowing that even though he wears a mask, he wouldn't cry behind it. "Are you going to stare off in space, or complete that test, Ryan?" snips Robin, waving the yardstick around as she speaks, her darkening amber eyes pinning him down.

"I'm t-thinking about my answers..." he mutters, ignoring his slight wavering in his voice. "Don't hit me again. Ever." Cry grows a small smirk on his face as he speaks, but then Robin hits him upside the head with the yardstick again, but this time, droplets of blood run down his forehead, wetting his white mask into a bloody mess. He shivers slightly as Robin resembles his old, abusive father who use to hit him with a yardstick. Cry wants to curl up in a ball, to hide from the teacher's threatening gaze.

Robin finally sees the blood covering her yardstick. "Oh, dear!" she exclaims, running for her first aid kit. She grabs it, and hurries to his desk. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard, Ryan. Was there something there that reopened?"

_The scar...the huge gash that my bangs cover...Everyone will see it! _He thinks frightfully, and yells, "I'm okay! I'll go clean myself up."

Robin glares at him. "No," she hisses, and lifts up his bangs. She pales, and presses a wash cloth to his forehead. He was thankful she didn't ask about the reopening of the scar in front of everyone. She wraps a gauze around his forehead. "Complete! It won't need medical attention. Report to the nurse if it gets infected."

"Do I still have to take the test?" grumbles Cry. Robin rolls her eyes.

"Yes, you lazy boy. Now get to it!" Robin snaps, back to her old self.

* * *

**That was fun. :)**

**-Gone**


	2. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own PewDiePie, Cry, or any other youtuber I use. :)**

**Thank you BeautysHarlequin and PocketFairy for reviewing! :D**

**You're probably like, STOP ADDING OCS. I'm like, IT'S FUN TO DESCRIBE PEOPLE BEFORE PEWDS, OKAY? And no, Elizabeth isn't Cry's love interest. There is no love triangles...**

* * *

When the sky slowly darkens outside, Robin dismisses the class with a blow of her plastic, silver whistle. Cry gathers his belongings: a small bag, some chewed up pencils (thanks a lot, Toby,) and his lunchbox, which has cartoons on the sides. As much as his mother hates him carrying it around, thanks to the law, he still keeps it with him as his lunchbox, even if it's just a bunch of cartoon pictures.

He sighs when he feels something pressing against his mask. He knows by now it's that girl who loves drawing weird things on his mask. She is a small and puny brunette girl, with braided hair and grass green eyes. Her skin is a glowing, light creamy brown color, like chocolate, except it looks like it's also been mixed with tons of milk to create a rich, creamy brown.

She always wears a red ribbon tied in her braid, and is very hilarious with her drawings. She pretty much accepts her horrible fate and continues drawing. She is truly noble, and he admits he wants her as a friend. But, he doesn't even know her name. She grins widely, her red braces shining in a dark fashion. "Guess what, Cry?" she exclaims, pretending the marker she was holding was lipstick.

When he doesn't say a word, she continues on, "You look peachy, dear princess." She laughs, her loud, musical voice echoing throughout the classroom. Anyone could mistaken that she was singing. Cry allows a small, embarrassed smile to work its way on his face. She grabs his hand and makes him shake it. "If you don't know, I'm Elizabeth. Call me Beth for my last day of existence."

"Hello...Beth, I'm Cry," he says softly, but it looks like she heard him.

"Great! You finally speak! You have a beautiful voice, Cry," Elizabeth replies breezily, smiling after. "Besides, guess what I drew on your face today? Guess! Hint...you look like a princess."

Cry immediately groans, thinking of the video game with Princess Peach in it. He races out the door with his stuff, ready to clean his mask at home yet again. He knows that Elizabeth knows he knew the answer.

/

Cry puts on his gray jacket, also putting the hoodie over his head as rain slowly drizzles down. Cry had allowed Nathan and Natalia use the umbrella for when they walked home after school an hour before him. His school starts at ten a.m. and lasts till seven p.m. He likes the weird times, but it means all families eat much later than other islands.

He could already taste his mother's delicious cooking, something that wasn't naturally born within him. Nathan mostly looks like his father, while he looks almost exactly like his mother, getting her pale, baby soft skin, hair, eyes, and almost everything. Plus, since his nickname is Cry, half the students in his class still don't know he is even a guy. Sadly, he got his personality from his father, the mostly silent type. He turned loud during the abusing, though...

Cry trails off in his thoughts, not realizing he walks past his home. Then, he gets into reality again, turns out, and walks back to his apartment. He slowly, like a zombie, trudges up the flights of stairs tiredly, his wound on his forehead getting crusty and itchy. Cry remembers the bloody yardstick, shuddering mentally. He hates being hit, being worthless.

He digs in his pockets for the brass colored key, and fishes it out. He fumbles at the lock, opening the door. Immediately, two figures tackle him to the ground, and a dog barks loudly. "Hey, hey," he mumbles, ruffling their hair. Nathan and Natalia grin at him, their golden eyes glowing happily. It was weird that they look like twins, since Natalia isn't related to him at all, and Natalia is about two years younger than Nathan. They both have the golden eyes, tan skin, black hair, and even their features are the same. Except the fact Natalia is just as tall as Nathan, even being younger than him.

To save trouble, mother says they're twins so we don't get questioned. "You're back!" crows Natalia, a giddy smile on her face. "Will you play hide and seek with Nathan and me?" He sighs, slowly pushing them off him so he could stand up again.

"I'm sorry, Natalia, but I need to eat and get rest for tomorrow. I need to be prepared for my job," Cry replies softly, and the sadness in her eyes makes him very guilty, but he knows it for the best of the family he does his best during his job so his mother can pay off the mortgages on the apartment. That was another reason why he resents his father...because he left him with overflowing bills, taxes, and mortgages all for his stashes of beer!

"Okay," says Nathan simply, smiling at Natalia. "We can play with Ribbon." Ribbon, hearing her name, barks loudly, thumping her tail across the floor wildly. Her oak brown matted fur resembles his own hair, but what makes Ribbon unique is the weird, black sign across her chest. It looks like a ribbon, so we named her Ribbon. The dog scampers towards him, licking his hand, as if asking, _Will you please play ball with me?_

Cry pets the dog's head for about a minute or so, before heading to the tiny kitchen (which is basically a fridge, microwave, one counter, and an oven) to see if his food was on the counter. Seeing and smelling the good looking macaroni and cheese on a paper plate, he shakes the salt and pepper over it, then grabs his plastic fork and eats quietly, watching Nathan and Natalia play with Ribbon, hiding for the dog to find them. He smiles sadly, wishing _he _was that young again.

Wishing _he _had the better childhood. But, he still feels relief that Nathan didn't experience the pain too of abuse. Cry waits for his mother to arrive home for her job as a waitress in a cheap looking diner. He throws away his paper plate and plastic fork, then closes his eyes, leaning against the fridge. Then, a doorbell rings. Cry freezes, creeping towards the door.

_It's too early for mother to be home...please don't be father! _Cry thinks fearfully. He nods at Nathan and Natalia to hide. Even Ribbon knows to shut up. He doesn't know how she knows, she just does... Slowly walking towards the door, he cautiously peeks out the shutters. Businessmen in fancy suits stand at the door. Then one reaches out and knocks. Deciding it was fine, Cry opens the door.

"Are you Ryan?" one of them asks, the monotonous voice creeping him out.

"Yes..." he says quietly, adjusting his mask.

"You're under a murder trial for your test scores. You got video gamer," the businessman who knocked replies, a faint, cruel smile growing on his face.

* * *

**YES! The good stuff comes up soon. If you wonder about Pewds, you get a tiny glimpse of him in chapter five, but then you'll meet him in chapter six. ;)**

**-Gone**


	3. Heart Killer

**Disclaimer: I don't own PewDiePie, Cry, or any other youtuber I use. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing, ****BeautysHarlequin, Lovely SOS, Charlotte and Rashka, and BrofistsAndBooks. :D**

******Any mistakes pointed out will soon be corrected.**

* * *

Cry never has felt pure horror drench him before, but that completely describes it as his eyes widen behind the mask, mouth slightly agape. _What will happen to my family? _He wonders, balling his fists. _I'll never be there to protect them...from father. _He steps a few inches away from the door. "Make me," he says angrily, challenging the businessmen. Could he hold them off till his mother got back, to say it was a big misunderstanding?

"We can also kill your family, too," a light blonde businessman replies, his soft voice filling of sweetness, yet the cruelty of those words shocking him. "Would you like that, Ryan? To see our Heart Killer stab them to death, or will she burn them to ashes? We never know with her."

He now knows the Heart Killer is a female, which gives him slight advantage. Still, he quickly walks towards them after hearing the dangerous threat they could probably do...he'd never tolerate it, never like himself again if he gets his family butchered by Heart Killer. He feels tough hands haul him away like he is clay getting molded for a piece of pottery. The blonde smiles, voice dripping like honey, "Ryan, you should take a rest before you're murdered."

Just at those words, Cry collapses into a deep slumber and those demons carry him to Hell.

/

Cry wakes up to shades of gray. He opens his mouth in surprise, ready to scream that this isn't his room, and to let him go. Then, he remembers the businessmen telling him he's going to die because of his test scores. It must be a mistake...but he knows his secret passion to play those boxed up video games, and he wants to entertain himself with them.

He sighs, but then a flash of a figure tackles him, squeezing him tightly. He gasps, flailing violently, and lashing out. He didn't want to die by getting strangled to death! Cry quickly pins the figure on the old bed, which squeaks in protest at the amount of weight being held. "Hey! Jeez, Cry, get off me!" yells a familiar voice. Elizabeth... !

"What the hell were you thinking, tackling me like that?!" snarls Cry, and Elizabeth just laughs in his face. Her green eyes sparkle with fresh tears, dark bags under them.

Her voice is hollow as she replies, "I'm not called 'Squeezer' for nothing. Well, it's a joke my family...had." A raspy tone enters her voice as she chokes out more of what she says, then she starts to sob, holding onto him like he was some type of comfort; one of those old stuffed animals that were thrown away because it was creative. Elizabeth sniffles, her mop of greasy brown hair flowing over the bed.

After five minutes of her clutching his shirt, crying softly, Elizabeth hastily throws him off her, ending up with him hitting the old ground hard. "Oops," Elizabeth exclaims, stifling her giggles. Cry just glares at her, and she finally releases her laughter at his weak glare. He still thinks looking at her is awkward after she practically poured her feelings into him for six minutes.

The cell door opens with a _creak_, and he narrows his eyes, fists ready to punch. Those men weren't off the hook yet for taking him against his will. Elizabeth puts a hand on his shoulder, and he just realizes how stiff he is. He cracks a reassuring smile at her, and she grins back. Even when he and her are about to die, they can still smile. It suddenly makes him sick, because his family is on danger of bankrupt, and he's smiling about his death that could get his family killed from starvation...or those businessmen could return and claim up Nathan and Natalia.

He shakes his head violently. He _will _return home. He _must _return home. The blonde businessman smiles, offering Elizabeth a hand. She spits on it, and he stifles his own giggles. Manly giggles, mind you. Cry takes her hand instead, like it is suddenly a nonexistent habit, and follows the businessman who still looks shocked by her rudeness to him. "I'm Alexander, by the way," Alexander replies, "You might need to know that."

Alexander scurries away before Elizabeth or himself could retort back. There was a slide in front of him, its shiny metal sparkling like it's recently been cleaned. Before he could even ponder on the horrors it could bring, Elizabeth tugs his arm, pulling him towards the slide.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cry hisses, planting his feet on the ground. Elizabeth smiles dazzlingly, picking him up slowly, then throwing him on the slide. He screams as she cheers, both of them sliding down the straight slide.

He really needs some more strength if a dimwit bookworm can throw, much less pick him _up. _And he needs more weight, too.

/

After plunging to an almost horrific death, Cry figures out he's actually alive, but he is downright pissed Elizabeth was _that _stupid. He knows, for some reason, it was the lair of the Heart Killer they just entered. He wasn't ready to face her just yet, but apparently, Elizabeth had other plans with her life. He doesn't want her meddling with his, though.

But, he was curious when he saw the fridges inside the dark room. He also saw fresh, bloody knives and pistols. Also, rope...probably for hanging people. Cry feels sick staring at the tools, so he walks further away.

"Hello, Ryan, Elizabeth," purrs a thick Italian voice. A girl around eighteen appears right behind him, holding one of her bloody knives. "Are you here early? Oh my...I'm glad. I've been wanting company." _She is too pretty to be a Heart Killer! _Cry thinks, seeing her slender fit of straight brown hair, tan skin, and pretty eyes. She was wearing a pink skirt with a vanilla colored shirt, and a leather jacket, covering her arms.

He hates that evil smirk on her face. Then, she suddenly turns nicer. "Well, is there anyone here besides you? Any guards?" she asks quickly, her eyes darting around. He shakes his head, and she sighs, "Thank goodness, I _hate _this job. I'd rather have got makeup artist, but that is creative. But, still, I'd rather have died then getting _this _job." The girl stares at him. "What did I do to get this job, Ryan? I have to kill everyone who are innocents," she mutters.

"Quit, then," Cry replies. The girl hisses.

"I would have if it were that simple, Ryan," Heart Killer says softly, "I got my boyfriend out of here, though. I wouldn't lay a finger on him or his friends. Did you know him in any way?"

"Felix?!" Elizabeth suddenly shouts, "Are you talking about him? The video gamer two years ago? If so, I was a friend. He called himself PewDiePie...wait...you're Marzia?"

Marzia nods slightly. "I'll have to free any friends of Felix, then." She pockets her knife. "Follow me. I saw your friend Toby trying to get in here on the monitors, Ryan. You can trust me now."

He is confused. Who's Felix, and why is this Marzia letting him and Elizabeth go so quickly? "Call me Cry," he says shortly, following the two girls through the darkness.

/

"Get them!"

Exactly twenty minutes later, Toby, Marzia, Elizabeth, and Cry were racing through the building, trying to get to the exit. Marzia swings her knife around, cutting guards throats like a cheetah, and Toby was swinging his new sword Marzia gave him ten minutes ago. Cry uses his fists, while Elizabeth uses her...everything. But the guards keep on coming, replacing dead ones. Finally, Toby sees the exit.

"Go on, Cry! Marzia and I can handle them! Elizabeth, move it!" snaps Toby, slicing off a guard's head. He quickly grabs Elizabeth's hand, running towards the exit. Elizabeth opens the door, and he rushes out, not looking back once as she and he run towards the big ocean.

Cry sees a boat that Youtuba uses for trade, and he quickly jumps into it, unhooking it from the dock. Elizabeth jumps on too, suddenly asking, "Do you know how to work this thing?"

He smiles to himself. "Nope, I guess I'll find out."

* * *

**I think I made this too faced-paced, but I want them at that fricking island right now. xD**

**AND I WANT TO WRITE PEWDS.**

**-Gone**


	4. Meeting Felix

**Disclaimer: I don't own PewDiePie, Cry, or any other youtuber I use. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing, everyone! (I want to get started writing, so I'm _not _typing out names xD) I decided to spare your poor souls, though, and actually let you have Pewds in this chapter! *fangirls cheer like crazy***

* * *

Cry blinks, groaning when he tastes the horrible seawater and sand in his mouth. He spits it out, but the taste still remains in his mouth. "Ugh," he manages to say, and looks around, his eyes stinging. He is on the shore of an island, but he forgets how he got here...Suddenly, he sees Elizabeth standing above him, holding out a hand.

"Nice driving skills, Cry. You almost got us _killed,_" Elizabeth murmurs, heaving him up. He smirks lightly.

"Revenge for when _you _pushed me down that slide," he mutters, looking away. He remembers him steering the boat wildly, unable to control the direction it went till a shark plows through it. He winces, taking in the tropical island in front of him. "Now we can't get home."

Elizabeth smiles, chiding, "There might be a boat around here somewhere. I see smoke rising. Some people might live around here." Cry walks slowly ahead, with him shaking of coldness. The chilling temperature makes him want a blanket, but he knows Elizabeth's just as cold as he his, maybe tiny bit less. He quickens his pace towards the smoke, then realizing something.

_What if they're dangerous? _Cry thinks, worrying. _But I guess it's worth a check. _He smells something good as he gets even closer, and he starts to hear voices. He ducks near a bush, pulling Elizabeth down, too. He sees a small little house with four different boys chatting around, smiling and laughing. One has golden hair and golden eyes, another has brown hair with pink highlights and green eyes, another has brown hair with brown eyes, and another is flat out handsome, which makes Cry slightly jealous and embarrassed thinking of it.

He has dirty blonde hair that looks absolutely perfect, and light blue eyes. Screw his own eyes, he likes those blue eyes better than his own deeper color. Elizabeth smiles at him teasingly, poking him as he stares at the last guy for too long. She makes a heart with her fingers, and Cry punches her, his face turning a cherry red, like her braces.

"I never knew you were interested in men," teases Elizabeth, whispering it quietly, but it buzzes too loud in his ears. "Besides, I think he looks like Felix, Marzia's old boyfriend...and that's Piggeh and Mr. Chair...who's that golden haired boy?"

"Quiet down," hisses Cry, annoyance spreading through him. "They might hear."

"They aren't a threat, Cry, or are you too afraid to approach Felix?" Elizabeth teases, yet again. Cry sighs, running a hand through his oak brown hair.

"No, stop saying that," Cry snaps, "Come on, then." Boldly, he steps out from his hiding spot and strolls over to them.

"It looks like you're going to proclaim your love to Felix or something," Elizabeth says, giggling and wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. He glares at her, making her shut up. The golden haired boy looks up first, then grabs his golden sword, flashing it dangerously. Cry gulps, but slowly continues on towards them. Elizabeth slips her hand in his, squeezing it like a snake squeezes its prey. He fights back a squeak of surprise and hurt, but he clamps his mouth shut for now.

The boy charges him, kneeing him in the stomach. Cry gasps, falling blindly to the ground. Elizabeth's mouth forms an 'O,' shaking at the sword pressing against his throat. "What are you doing here?" snarls the boy. Cry flails around, trying to escape. "You can't escape my sword."

"Yes he can!" Elizabeth shouts, kicking the boy. The boy yells some curses in surprise, making the sword scrap his throat. Cry screams, flailing more.

"W-we got stranded h-here..." he chokes.

"Stephano, enough!" yells the attractive boy, who's name is apparently Felix. "Stop that, they must be battered enough." With a friendly smile, Felix strolls over to Cry, holding out a hand to him. "I'm Felix...and you are?"

He blushes, remembering the embarrassing things Elizabeth had said earlier. Felix looks more handsome in front of him, and he has some kind of accent...Felix stares at him, waiting for his reply. "I'm...Cry," he says, taking his hand and getting hauled up.

"Man, Cry, you barely weigh anything...and you're skin is very soft," Felix muses, caressing his cheek, causing him to blush more. Felix drops his hand, smiling. "I'm pretty sure you're Elizabeth, right?" Elizabeth nods, a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes as she stares directly at Cry. He grows more embarrassed.

Dear god, this is the first day he's blushed, and it's already been at least five times...Most occur when Felix is mentioned, now. "Isn't his voice so deep and sexy?" comments Elizabeth, smirking too much for her own good. She is apparently talking to Felix, who grins back.

"Of course," Felix jokes, "For a girly boy, that is." Cry scowls at the joke, but Felix swings an arm around his neck.

"Don't take it personal, bro. It's just weird you have a 'very deep and sexy voice' and soft, baby-like skin," Felix says, raising his voice to mock Elizabeth. Cry smiles to himself, a chuckle escaping his lips. The two other boys, finally curious, join them in their talking.

"I'm Piggeh, but my real name is Frank," the brown haired boy with pink highlights says, "You're so sexy..." Elizabeth laughs outright at that, while Cry is miserable under _that _much embarrassment, and plus the fact he's been too socially active than he has been in years.

Frank sighs, "Too bad everyone gets attracted to PewDiePie too much...He steals everyone's hearts!"

The brown haired boy rolls his eyes, "And I'm his brother. They like to call me Mr. Chair, but my real name is Ashton."

"And you know me," growls Stephano, looking away. Felix smiles apologetically at him.

"He's just angry Beth landed a hard kick on him. By the way, you've grown stronger, Beth," Felix says. Elizabeth grins.

"Thanks, that's what happens if anyone messes with my friend," Elizabeth replies, glaring at Stephano. Cry is shocked...friend? He is glad she thinks that, but he barely knows her!

"Why do you wear that mask?" asks Felix, turning back to him.

"I think it makes him more mysteriously sexy," Frank states, then Ashton smacks him upside the head.

"I didn't say it didn't, Piggeh," sighs Felix, rolling his eyes. "I just asked."

Cry freezes. He just met them...He shouldn't say anything. "It's cool, so I wear it," he mumbles, lying. Everyone but Felix looks convinced by it.

"Okay," Felix says. "Would you like to stay with us? Dinner's almost ready."

Everyone had different reactions.

Stephano: "There isn't enough for two more! Dinner _and _space, I'm meaning."

Frank: "They must stay. Imagine all the sexy times I'll have!"

Ashton: "...It'll be okay. And Piggeh, stop with your gayness!"

Elizabeth: "Awesome!"

Cry just stood there, refusing to talk anymore. Felix sighs, "Stephano, there's enough room for one more. Elizabeth will get the last bed." He opens his mouth to ask where he'd sleep, but Felix beats all the questions. "He can sleep in my bed. It's a queen."

Cry blushes too hard, and he's afraid everyone could see the redness peeking out under his porcelain white mask. Frank whines at that, Elizabeth giggles, Stephano and Ashton leave to cook more food.

"Hey, Felix...do you have pencils and paper?" asks Elizabeth, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah...in the chest over in the first bedroom..." Felix mumbles, trailing off. "My room." Cry decides to argue with Felix now.

"Felix, I can have the floor!" protests Cry. Elizabeth glares so deeply at him he even shrinks back a bit.

"_No, _he's totally fine with that arrangement," Elizabeth replies sweetly to Felix, "Okay? Fine, done, finished." Elizabeth walks past Cry, hissing in his ear, "I'm _not _letting you ruin my matchmaking, Cry. I ship you two, anyway."

Cry reddens, muttering a excuse to take a walk, and races off to think.

/

Felix is too curious about that masked boy. Way too curious for his own good that he even allowed Cry to sleep in his bed, too. He didn't think about awkwardness at that time. He wonders why Cry is so flustered around him, how he got here, and why was he wearing that poker face?

Felix sighs, rubbing his palms together. He'll just find out, no matter the costs.

* * *

**Some PewDieCry already! Jeez, I'm such a cra-cra person. xDDD**

**-Gone**


End file.
